The tale of the Pinball Princess
by jediknigh5
Summary: This is a continuation of one of the best episodes ever, "the tale of the Pinball Wizard." It's from Sophie's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

The Midnight Society was all gathered for their weekly story. It was Gary's turn, and he had a good one, at least he hoped they would think so.

.

Gary: Do you guys remember when I told you the story of "the Pinball Wizard?"

Betty Ann: Ofcourse, it was one of your best.

Kiki: Eric hasn't even touched a video game since that night.

Eric: It's not because of his story. My parents just made me give them up for awhile because they wanted me to focus on studying. I either had to give up videogames, or the Midnight Society.

Frank: You made the right choice.

Gary: Anyway, I told my grandfather this story. He asked me "What happens next?"

Betty Ann: I thought it was the end when Ross realized he was stuck in the game forever, or at least until he died.

Gary: I thought so too. But my grandfather said some interesting things. He said "Everyone has a story, there's just not enough time to tell them all." He also said "Every hunter is the hero, at least until ou hear the lionesses version of the story."

Eric: Kind of sounds like my grandfather, but what's the point?

Gary: My point is the story isn't over, because we haven't seen all of the characters, not really. So, if there are no objections, I'd like to begin again, just from a different character's perspective.

Kristen: Well now you've peaked my interest, so I think you kind of have to.

Gary: Very well.

.

Gary grabbed the dust, an prepared the usual ritual.

.

Gary: Submitted for the approval, of the Midnight Society, I call this story...

.

Gary throws the dust on the fire.

.

Gary:..."The tale of the Pinball Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Sophie wasn't a rich girl, but she was spoiled. She knew how to get what she wanted. Most of her methods were illegal, just about all of them were unethical. Today she was eating lunch at the food court at the mall. She had manipulated some young boy, who's name she couldn't even remember, into buying it for her. This boy was a bit nervous, said he had a girlfriend, but Sophie had batted her eyes at him and he fell for it. This boy said he was here to pick up a music box for his girlfriend that was being prepared. Sophie offered to pick it up for him, just to prove that everything was perfectly allright. Ofcourse Sophie had no intention of returning the music box to it's rightful owner. If it was pretty enough she planned to keep it. If it wasn't, she could probably pawn it for something. Sophie looked at his slip, the other girl was actually named Sophie, that should make things easier.

.As she reached Mr Olson's shop she saw that Olson was out to lunch, some boy was apparently managing the shop for now. Sophie recognized this boy, she had seen him at the mall. His name was Ross, and she'd seen him checking the payphones for loose change, stealing quarters from the wishing fountain, usually using the money to play pinball and video games. Because he was small time, Sophie never considered it worth her effort to manipulate him. Now, he would be easy prey to get the music box. Mr Olson might have asked for identification, she could manipulate Ross much easier.

.

Sophie was unable to get the music box. It had been easy enough to smile at Ross, he never even asked for identification. But the music box wasn't fully repaired yet. Sophie decided to return the next day. Hopefully she could get it done. Even if Mr Olson asked for identification, the worst he could do was call the mall security guards, and Sophie pretty much had that guy wrapped around her little finger. In the meantime, she could use her "Five finger discount" to grab a few items here. But when Sophie walked out of Olson's shop, the mall seemed deserted. It wasn't even 3:30, why would they close now? Even if they did, wouldn't there have been an announcement? Surely she would have noticed everyone leaving all at once. Then Sophie saw the security guard, except now he was dressed in weird clothing, the kind of costume one would expect to see at a renaisance fair. And he was laughing maniacally. Whatever was going on, Sophie knew it was not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Sophie tried to run away from this man, whom she knew as a security guard. Running proved harder than expected, as Sophie now found herself in a dress that seemed to be made for a princess. How exactly did her clothes get changed so quickly, without he knowledge? Sophie would have normally enjoyed wearing these fancy clothes, except that her life, or possibly something else, was now in danger. Soon enough this man caught her. She knew him as a security guard, but now he seemed to be going by the title "Sheriff."

.

Sophie: What do you want?

Sheriff: To be king.

Sophie: King of what, this is a deserted shopping mall.

Sheriff: Perhaps not much, but it's about to be all mine.

Sophie: Fine. How about you let me go, and you can have your little kingdom.

Sheriff: You will be my queen. Isn't that what you've always wanted?

Sophie: God no!

Sheriff: All those times I caught you shoplifting, you batted your eyes, said maybe someday, we could have a little fun. That was the game you seemed to enjoy playing with me, among others. You thought we were all just players in your little game. But now, we get to play my game.

Sophie: Okay, I screwed up, plenty of times. But you have no right to force me to do anything.

Sheriff: I will, after I am king. All I need is to get the crown, the throne, and be crowned, before the witch, or that boy. I already have you. And with this key, I'll have the crown.

.

This sheriff showed Sophie the key, it seemed to be a locker key, like the one Sophie had at school. Then they heard Ross below. Sophie now understood, if she could get Ross to get the crown and the throne, she would be crowned instead of this "Sheriff." What would happen then, Sophie wasn't sure. Perhaps she and Ross would be free from this twisted game, or maybe she would become queen of, whatever exactly this was. Either option sounded better than letting this pervert do what he wanted. Sophie grabbed the key and yelled down to Ross. She might not be able to get away just yet, but she could throw the key down to Ross. It was now up to him to rescue her and get the crown and the throne.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

It seemed that Ross had lost. The sheriff was about to be crowned by this executioner, while two of his zombie guards were holding Sophie against her will. Once this loser became king, Sophie feared what he would do to her, as his "queen". But then Ross showed up, and he had a new weapon. It was only a water gun, but it seemed to work. Ross squirted the zombie's and the executioner, and they disintegrated. This made about as much sense as anything else in this crazy little world. The shriff knocked the water gun out of Ross' hand, but Ross had a second hidden water gun. He killed the sheriff with it. Sophie kissed her champion knight. She then sat down on the throne as Ross officially crowned her. But if Sophie hoped that this would free them, or make her some kind of queen, she was sadly mistaken. She still found herself in the deserted mall. Sophie ran until she found Ross, but Ross was just as confused as she was. To her shock, she could see mr Olson in the sky, and there appeared to be some kind of giant pinball at the top of the escalator.

.

Sophie: What is this place?

Ross: As near as I can tell it's a giant pinball game. Mr Olson is some kind of wizard or whatever. I know why I'm here, I screwed up and broke his trust, why are you here?

Sophie: You know my music box I tried to get from the store?

Ross: Yeah.

Sophie: It wasn't exactly mine. I do that all the time, I use my youth and good looks to steal and worm my way out of it.

Ross: I don't remember dying, but could this be a version of Hell?

Sophie: I didn't exactly pay much attention when my parents dragged me to church. But, if we stole, hurt people, sounds like we might have been sent to Hell. But I thought if we won we'd be free.

Ross: So did I.

Sophie: So what happens if we die in this game?

Ross: I don't know. But I fear we'll find out soon.

.

Gary: The end, for now.

Kristen: You can't end the story now.

Frank: Yeah, what happens to Ross and Sophie after this, do they ever get out?

Betty Ann: And what about the Sheriff, and the Witch? I mean, were they real characters, or just manifestations created by Mr Olson?

.

Gary couldn't help but smile. He had given them a story that not only captivated them, but got them to demand more. This was every storyteller's goal.

.

Gary: Those are all good questions, but they'll have to wait for another night. But for tonight...

.

Gary began pouring water over the fire to put it out.

.

Gary...I declare this meeting of the Midnight Society. Until next time, pleasant dreams everyone.

.

Note: Kristen, Betty Ann, and Frank made valid points. If I get enough positive feedback, I might continue this story. Perhaps from some other characters' perspective, perhaps we'll find out what eventually happens to them. So, want to read more?


End file.
